bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nektann Stars Reviews
Rate the Nektann Stars set from 1 to 5. 1: I love it! 2: It's a good set. 3: It's fair, but nothing special. 4: Not that great of a set. 5: It's terrible! Review 1 By Pros *New pieces: Finally! Blue Solek and Kirop limbs! Awesome! *Spine: On the picture his spine causes his chest to be on backwards and for ages I was scared I'd have to have the chest on backwards but it works the other way as well and I am pretty pleased with that 'angry frown' instead of the slightly creepy 'happy smile'. *Clawed feet: Match the color scheme, look awesome and match his character as well as a smaller version of the three toed Piraka foot. *Spine connects to the back of arms in a plus rod shaped part of the spine: I love it! Cons *Spine (Again!) : If you look at his forehead, you will see several rough bumps on it. I thought they were cool and added to his rough effect but when I looked closer and saw they were not in any order, they reminded me of bubbles! Why does a Skakdi warlord (Who is supposed to be twice as big as a normal Skakdi) have bubbles on his helmet? *Weapon: It seems imaginative but... hard to imagine him using it effectively. Summary 10/10 I love this set! I don't know what it is about him. Is it the new pieces, the rough effect, the spine or how Bionicle recreated a Skakdi in such cool detail I do not know. Set wise, he is a miniature Skakdi and I love that effect but story wise... where's the massive height, Pet Muaka and Nektann robot? Review 2 My browser refreshed while trying to review it the first time. Grr! [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] 06:55, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Pros *Blue pieces. *A new Skakdi spine and helmet. *I love the new smile, or frown as Matoro1 said. *A good colour scheme for once. *Good choice of pieces. *Actually looks like a Skakdi. Cons *His weapons is not good. How on earth does that look Skakdi like? Or even warlord like? *A bubbled spine? *Short for a warlord. Overall I am now in love with Nektann. I love the fact he looks Skakdi-like! It's wonderful! And the new spine and helmet helps too! Bionicle really did a good job making Nektann. A big 10/10 Review 3 By:--[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (TBW Admin/Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/BRW Rollbacker ) 21:57, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Pros * New spine design * Good torso * Good color scheme * Resembles the Piraka from 06' Cons * Weapon could of been more original Overall Great set and without doubt the best 2010 set. I give it 9/10 Review 4 By Bioniclezilla77 Pros *Wow! A new stars character. *Good look for someone who is a matoran Piraka bacicly Cons *Why was he the main villian and why did he fight Tahu? *they should of given him a new and colored weapon. I don't care, a blue skrallblade would have been better! Overall An OK set, these shouldn't all shrink just because of Tahu. 7/10 Category:Reviews Category:2010 Sets Category:Highly Rated Category:Highly Rated Sets